broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
025 Snow
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane is lying on his back in bed, still resting on top of the covers in his boots and coat with a frying pan in one hand and his wide awake, scared eyes drawn as small circles. Wispy, wavy lines seem to be coming from his whole body, indicating heat. The line of tin cans and bottles surrounding the bed has not been touched. This whole strip is colored in shades of dark blue and dark greenish blue, and the shading is more detailed and textured than the usual flat style. Because of the dark, even Zane looks mostly blue, giving the strip an eerie look. ; Panel 2. Zane sits up in bed, looking nervously over towards the nearby wall and tugging at the lapel of his jacket. He is sweating heavily and the wavy lines are still coming from him. ; Panel 3. His teeth gritted and his expression pained, he starts to pull his jacket off. He is still wearing his standard button-down shirt and suspenders underneath it. He is still sweating heavily and surrounded by the wavy lines. ; Panel 4. Zane looks up sharply, noticing something in front of him. His eyebrows are drawn together, he's frowning slightly and his eyes are tiny and terrified small circles. Short, thin white lines coming from his forehead show the effect of his surprise at whatever it is that he's looking at. He's still sweating slightly, but the wavy lines are gone, and he's not wearing his jacket. ; Panel 5. The reader sees the panel as if we're slightly behind Zane, so we can see the sweat coming off of his head as he looks at the door to his room. It is slightly ajar, and the room behind it appears to be filled with bright light, just a little of which shines through the barely open door. A few tiny flakes of snow are blowing through the crack into his bedroom. ; Panel 6. Zane, his eyes still blank and terrified and sweat still pouring down his forehead, peeks hesitantly into the next room, one hand on the edge of the door. Large flakes of snow float past him. ; Panel 7. Zane is looking into the main room of the antiques shop. The door outside is wide open, and snow and wind are filling the room. Bright light comes through the door and through the two large windows at the front of the store, making the room appear to be colored in light blue and white. The long tables that usually are covered with antiques are entirely empty. A foot or so outside of the open antique shop door is a large figure lying on the ground, covered in fabric, although the wind and snow obscure it to some degree. Three lines of bright red blood stretch from the door into Zane's bedroom to the front door of the antiques shop. The lines are blotchy but perfectly straight, and are drawn closely together.